1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wallet guard for safeguarding and preventing loss thereof that is adapted to partially extend within a card pocket of a conventional billfold or wallet and brought into operational use as desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art has appreciated the problem of preventing the theft of a billfold or wallet from a pocket, and particularly a hip pocket, of a pair of slacks. The prior art, as set forth in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,121,465; 2,437,566; 2,795,023; 2,891,529; 3,142,876; and 3,462,801, embodies various solutions to the problem. It will be clearly understood, by a review of the present invention, that certain drawbacks for the convenient everyday use of prior art type devices have been overcome by the present invention.